Stuck in the Clouds
by peculiarlynormal
Summary: Well, isn't that a cheesy title? Just a conversation that could have happened between Kaz and Inej before Six of Crows. (the genre is friendship/romance because I just was not sure what genre this would be. whoops) (I probably should have edited this more)


**Author's Note: Wow okay this is my first story, and I probably (most likely) really did not do Kaz and Inej justice but,**

 **1) I have not seen any Six of Crows fanfic and that makes me muy sad**

 **2) I wanted to out my work out there to maybe get feedback (only if you would like)**

 **I asked my friend to send me a random sentence, and the sentene was "My head is stuck in the clouds 90% of the time." So I just rolled with it.**

 **I do not own any of these characters.**

"What are you looking at?" Kaz asked Inej. Kaz was sitting at his desk looking through some files while Inej had been staring out the window. She did this quite often, and usually Kaz did not bother to ask, but today his eyes had been more drawn to Inej than usual. He could not help but wonder what held her attention captive.

"Nothing."

"Yes, I suppose you have been looking at nothing for thirty minutes. I would hope my Wraith would be too attentive to merely look at nothing."

"I meant only that I was simply lost in thought. Noticing everything at every moment isn't always good. One should always take a moment to evaluate what she has seen." Inej had still not looked back at Kaz. It was starting to mildly irritate him. It was usually not hard to gain some type of look from her, whether it was scolding or surprised.

"Another one of your Suli sayings? Do not waste them on me. My demon soul cannot be saved." Kaz said trying to provoke her. She simply sighed. "I did not realize you were a day dreamer. The news does not bring me feelings of Wraith should not spend her time with purposeless thoughts. Unless they are purposeless killings and heists. Then please, continue"

"It should not surprise you that I am a day dreamer. My head is stuck in the clouds 90% of the time, thanks to you."

"Me?" Kaz stirred in his seat. The idea that Inej spent her time thinking of him gave him a feeling of uneasiness...and warmth.

"Yes you. Do you know anyone else who sends me scaling tall buildings. The clouds up there always make my head cold." Kaz let out at a breath. Her thoughts were not actually about her. Of course not.

"So what have you been thinking about?"

"Whether or not you have motives for killing that merchant that are somewhat justifiable."

So she had indeed been thinking of him. Kaz smiled at this, but only slightly. "Van Telsen is a very wealthy merchant, and makes his money several ways. Not all are legal."

"And you have trouble sleeping at night over the thought of criminals?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Not at all. Sinister ideas are my lullabies. Criminals are the stars of my greatest dreams. But as I was saying, once a month he sends his ships to Ravka and captures girls. They are brought back here and sold to the highest bidder."

"So...you killed him because he was capturing slaves?"

"No, I did it because while Nina was at the fifth harbor, he tried to grab her and sell her. He assumed a girl from the Dregs would sell at a high cost. A martyr had to be made of him. No one messes with anyone in the Dregs." Not completely true. Kaz would kill all the owners of the ships that brought back slaves if he could. Whenever he saw the girls getting off those ships, something in their expression, reminded him too much of Inej. He could still see her face clearly from when he met her at the Menagerie. Broken. Hopeless. She looked nothing like that now. Now she always looked fierce. Dangerous. But seeing the expression on those girls hit too close to home for Kaz. He would kill all the merchants if it meant Inej would direct her smile towards him. Of course, he could not tell Inej this. Killing all the merchants might make people suspicious of his evil motives.

She was looking at him now, a quizzical look on her face. "So it was to save the Dreg's reputation."

"Precisely."

She continued to look at Kaz intensely. Kaz kept his usual composure, but what he really wanted was for her to step a bit closer. Just a bit. Would it be terrible if he moved closer? Would that be risky?

Inej sighed and went back to staring out the window. Kaz would have to settle for their usual distance for now.

"Thank you," Inej said to the wind.

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know. Thank you."


End file.
